Another Year Has Gone By
by Aynslesa
Summary: A Duo/Heero songfic. Sequel to 'Don't Want You Back' and 'In The Arms of Love'. Reviews welcome.


****

ANOTHER YEAR HAS GONE BY

__

So many 25th's of December

Just as many 4th of July's

And we're still holding it together

It only comes down to you and I 

Duo looked out the window at the rapidly falling snow and sighed. He almost couldn't believe that he was really here – it seemed like only yesterday that he'd been jumping from country to country, colony to colony. He'd been running away and hiding out, all for absolutely no reason. He picked out a framed photograph off the windowsill and looked at the picture, smiling. 

__

I know that you can still remember

Things we said right from the start

When we said that this could be special

I'm keeping those words deep down in my heart

Everyone said it couldn't work, Duo thought. "Well, okay, not everyone," he conceded. After all, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had certainly been on their side. There had been a time when Duo had actually believed that he was doomed in the love and happiness part of life – thanks to Relena. But she was gone now, and Duo – Duo was no longer alone.

__

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by

Standing in the doorway behind Duo, Heero watched his spouse silently. He had just as much trouble as Duo did believing that they were actually together, that they had finally found a home. Okay, sure, they were living in one of Quatre's smaller homes (a little wedding gift to the couple), but it was still a home. 

__

I've never been much for occasions

You never let a birthday go by

Without announcing how much you love me

But the truth was always there –

Right there in your eyes

It had taken him three years to find him, and then another year for Heero to propose. This would be their first full year together – they'd married on New Years Eve the year before. Heero glanced around the living room, at the decorated tree in the corner and the masses of unwrapped presents underneath it. _That's the last time I host a Christmas party_, Heero thought. The guests had been numerous – Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Catherine, Iria, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, many Preventers, the Maguanacs – etc. etc. etc. And they'd all brought presents. Duo, of course, had loved it. Fortunately, not even Zechs had brought up the subject of _her_ – the blond pilot may have tolerated a lot about his sister, but even he had to admit Relena had been asking for trouble. 

__

And we're still holding hands when we're walking

Acting like we've only just met

But how could that be – when there's so much history

Guess that's how true lovers can get

"Hey," Heero said quietly, stepping into the room. 

Duo turned around. "Oh, hey," he answered, grinning. "I didn't realize you were back yet."

"I didn't want to risk being caught in the storm," Heero replied. He moved over to stand next to Duo and slid his arms around the other boy. "Having fun?"

Duo leaned his head back against Heero's chest. "Now I am," he whispered. "And guess what? You're just in time to see the ball drop."

__

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by

Heero groaned good-naturedly as Duo flipped on the television. "I can't believe they still do this," he muttered as they settled on the couch. "They've been dropping that ball for, what, two hundred years?"

"Oh, come on, koi," Duo said as the ball began it's descent. "It's a tradition." 

Cheers went up from the crowd on the television as the ball hit bottom and the numbers 2-0-0 illuminated on the bottom. "Here's to a New Year, Heero," Duo said, grinning.

Heero looked over at him and couldn't help smiling. "Happy New Year," he whispered, pulling Duo towards him. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Heero." 

__

Another year has gone by

And I'm still the one by your side

After everything that's gone by

There's still no one saying goodbye

Though another year has gone by

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing © Sunrise, Inc., Sotsu Agency, and Bandai

'_Another Year Has Gone By_' © Celine Dion


End file.
